


Naked

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [3]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 3</p><p>Jane admits her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

'I'm in the mood for a girls night.

Come over, I'm making your favourite.

Just let yourself in.

X Maura

 

Jane types out a quick reply and sends it.

 

'I'm there'

X Jane

 

30 minutes later Jane pulls up to Maura's driveway getting out she pressing the lock button on her car keys. 

She unlocks the front door with her key and steps inside.

The kitchen is empty with no evidence of any cooking. So she calls out Maura's name loudly.

After 4 sets of no answer, she climbs the stairs.

Jane walks straight to Maura's room.

Maura steps out of the shower just as Jane reaches her room. She is completely naked.

Jane stares, she stares longer than is necessary. She stares one second longer than is necessary for a best friend to stare at said best friend.

She turns her back to Maura.

 

"I'm sorry, I was just..."

"It's ok" replies Maura

"I'll just wait downstairs."

 

Jane takes one step forward.

 

"Jane"

"Ummm" Jane replies not moving 

"Could you pass me that towel on the door"

"Yea course."

 

Jane takes the towel off door handing it over to Maura. Maura raps it around herself.

 

 

"Um...I'm going to...I'll be downstairs."

 

3 hours later Maura and Jane are sat next to each other at the dining table.

 

"So are we going to talk about what just happened?"

 

No reply from Jane.

 

"You looked amazing."

"What?" asks Maura

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura on the lips. Then she pulls away quickly, standing and going to the kitchen.

 

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Maura replies following her.

"No it's not, you're my best friend."

"Did you kiss me because you saw me naked?"

"You mean since I saw you naked?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"It's ok you can be honest."

"The truth is I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"Since you met me?"

"I may be...a little bit in...like with you."

 

Maura kisses Jane quickly, then pulls away.

 

"I'm in like with you, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also like  
> I'm in like with you, too  
> As a title.


End file.
